


Valentine's Day Ficlet

by tigerlady (shetiger)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/tigerlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney don't celebrate. Nuh-uh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Ficlet

Rodney was watching something on his laptop when John walked in. Pale yellow, red, and blue light flickered across his cheeks and forehead, and he didn't even flinch when the door closed behind John.

"I have something for you," John sing-songed, and suddenly Rodney woke up. He glanced up at John, eyes widening, and then he jabbed at the controls on his keyboard.

"Well, give me," Rodney said, but it didn't have an ounce of snap behind it. John narrowed his eyes, wondering if that was actually a blush he saw creeping up Rodney's neck, but he couldn't tell in the dim light of the room.

"Were you watching porn?"

"No!" Rodney crossed his arms, then seemed to think better of it. Letting his arms drop to the side didn't make him look any less defensive, though. "No. But, uh, I have something for you, too."

"Really?" John grinned and crowded into Rodney's space. "Show me."

Rodney sighed and turned back to his computer. He hit play, and John got it. Rodney'd been sneaking a peek at his present—the latest season of _Red vs. Blue_.

"Excellent," he said, smiling more when Rodney rolled his eyes. "Any great chupacabra moments?"

"I didn't watch that much without you," Rodney grumbled. "Now, gimme."

John pulled the box from behind his back and held it out.

"A heart-shaped box? Oh my god, how cheesy can you get?"

"You don't want it?" John asked, pulling it back towards himself and feigning a pout. He lifted the lid. "I guess I'll have to eat them all myself."

"Oh, for Pete's sake," Rodney said, grabbing at the box. John avoided him by hunching over and spinning to the side.

"Nope. You disparage my gift, you don't get any."

Rodney grabbed for him, then, which was perfect. John kept his back to Rodney's front while they struggled. By the time Rodney was panting in his ear and grinding against his ass, John was barely remembering not to drop the box on the floor.

"Okay, fine," Rodney panted. "You win. I'm sorry. Can we get naked now?"

"Sounds like a plan." John set the box on the table and opened it. He pulled out a chocolate at random and pressed it to Rodney's lips. Rodney sucked it off his fingers. His eyes fluttered shut and porny moans escaped from deep in his throat. "Naked, Rodney."

Rodney opened his eyes. He looked stoned. "I'm not going to forget that, believe me."

Later, John was too blissed out to think anything of it when Rodney crept out of bed to raid the chocolates again. By the time he heard the paper rustle, it was too late.

" _From your secret admirer_?" Rodney screeched. "Did you re-gift me?"

Crap. Looked like he was going to have to be creative coming up with an apology. At least it would be fun for him, too.


End file.
